You Belong In Hell!
by Luminous107
Summary: Raditz looks back at his past life and his afterlife. He recounts the unfortunate events from his childhood, the Planet Trade, and his family. The Saiyan finally snaps in this fic and we see why he is what he is and why his pride wont allow him any remorse.


A/N: All credit goes to Akira Toryama, mastermind behind the Dragon Ball franchise. Raditz is my favorite character and it really aggravated me when he didn't get that much screen time but Vegeta did. Anyway, I had to dig really deep in the mind of our favorite long-haired Saiyan in order to make this fic, enjoy!

You Belong In Hell!

Raditz continued to work in the pits of Hell. King Yemma really WAS making him suffer but the fact that Raditz trying to fight the almighty king was the least of his worries, much less regrets. He dreaded his afterlife; it was no different than his actual life. Every day it was always working in the mines for no apparent nor given reason, and it was always he who did it all because of his low-class Saiyan status that he thought he outgrew. His work partners felt obligated to make their stay in Hell much easier for themselves so it seemed fitting. Raditz would be paired with someone new sometimes but that was random and it was always with someone he really didn't want to work with. Today was no exception: Frieza. That tyrant, how much he hated him.

But still even through death he knew he still had to serve him, all the more reason for more regrets. Raditz missed Nappa as his work partner. He was much easier to talk to and it helped make the day go faster and the work a little more bearable. Nappa did help him as he knew the subject of conversation was a never-ending one: Vegeta. They hated Frieza but they loathed Vegeta just as much. He rejected Nappa's idea of reviving Raditz with the Dragon Balls and killed his fellow subordinate Nappa. They admired Goku and cheered him on when he defeated Frieza but went back to loathing all of them when they realized that Frieza would obviously be joining them in Hell and THEN make the afterlife more than it already is.

When Nappa was switched, Raditz had various members of the Ginyu Force to work with, then he had Cell. He eventually gotten used to them, the ongoing insults and "orders" became nothing more than hot air from their mouths. Then, after escaping so many times, Raditz was paired with Broly. "The Legendary Super Saiyan himself," he thought, "not much on talking, you may be the quietest one yet." Aside from the quiet "Kakarot" remarks everything was going okay until Broly escaped Hell again.

Then came the day Goz and Mez brought an ignorant and stubborn Frieza as Raditz's new partner. Raditz feared Frieza greatly and knew that for whatever amount of time he was stuck with him was going to make Hell look like Heaven in comparison. Insults on his lower status were now nothing but coming from Frieza was indeed hurtful, "stupid Saiyan, low-class fool, dirty, filthy, pathetic…MONKEY!" Raditz could wish for death but what was the point? The day ended at long last, it was only the first day but it already felt close to an eternity. Having someone next to you doing nothing more than yell out nonsense and being stuck there with him with nowhere else to go; now he knew how Broly felt.

Raditz had one thing to be thankful for while in Hell, his body was still intact. His "bed" in his own "room" was nothing more than a tent in the farther regions from the mines. He thought about crying himself to sleep but he is a Saiyan, he still had to show some pride. Collapsing on the covered ground and breathing heavily, he finally took the time to think about some things. Raditz didn't know how long it's been but he knew that at some point if he did hid duty with no complaints then maybe, just maybe, he would be reincarnated, or at the very least go to Heaven. He immeadiatly shook those thoughts out of his head, not wanting them to go to his ego only to find disappointment from failed high expectations. He thought aout his early life, his time working for the Planet Trade organization, his death, and most importantly his family. So many thoughts rushing he just had to get out. The long-haired Saiyan left his tent and took a walk to clear them out. He arrived at a spot that showed most of Hell in view, there he crossed his arms and dug deep in thought:

"Dearest family…HOW COULD YOU?! Each and every last one of you made me the monster I am today. But that's what I always was to you right? A burden and an embarrassment that was waiting to be erased from your lives. You are all to blame for my mentality AND my demise. Father, I hardly knew you, you were always out on missions and you never took the time to teach me how to fight. No, instead I had to learn from that tyrant and look where it got us. Even Vegeta meet his end at his hand. It was only Kakarot who took him out. It was HE who became a Super Saiyan. I see now that it wasn't the way of a Saiyan, especially for a first class I had myself to believe. And that's another thing, you left me with Frieza. Really?! Frieza?! Of all others you leave me with him? Do you know what he has done to me? My first time to purge a planet and it still haunts me in the afterlife. He even purged OUR Planet Vegeta and still ruled over us. I never even went on a single mission with you. I learned nothing from you and everything that I did learn came from Frieza and now I'm stuck with that on my conscience. Then you brought…HIM home. Little baby Kakarot. You wouldn't even see him, yet, compared to me you spent more time with him than me. It's no wonder he looks more like you, I'm surprised you didn't even name him after yourself. In the end you did go visit him right before our planet was destroyed, you didn't even bother trying to contact me in the least to say you're proud of me and…that you…love me. Why Kakarot and not me? I'm your son too, did you forget that?! I bet whenever they asked if you have any sons you wouldn't even mention me. You were ashamed of me and why would you be? You shipped me away the second I knew how to walk just to fight for the intergalactic market…and you didn't even look back. And Kakarot, oh no, you wouldn't let Frieza have him, no you sent him to that planet called Earth where he fell RIGHT ON HIS HEAD! He didn't even kill Frieza, it was the son of our former Prince, how proud must THAT family be. I've killed inhabitants maliciously just for you and you didn't even acknowledge it. Why aren't YOU in Hell with me so I could tell it to your face? You may have redeemed yourself by trying to save our proud race and going up against Frieza and his two lackeys but personally you belong here…on account of being a horrible and neglectful father. Let me ask you this question, just this one question although I'm most likely not going to get an answer, especially from YOU. On behalf of myself, Kakarot, yes even Kakarot, and for all I know Turles, WHO THE FUCK IS OUR MOTHER?!"

Raditz turned his attentions to another subject, his brother Kakarot. "Dear brother," he continued, "you…really are full of surprises among other things. Yes you may have defeated Frieza and I can understand your desire to fight the greatest challenge of your life and believe me, I've seen you're challenges after him and all I can say is WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? We may be Saiyans but even WE would not hesitate to kill Frieza should we've been given the chance. We could purge an entire galaxy just for that opportunity alone. But you? You wanted to play with him and, granted, it did turn you into a Super Saiyan but that still wasn't enough, it was another Saiyan who finished him off…along with King Cold nonetheless. And at what cost? Knowing you, you wouldn't let your comrades die just for your desire to fight. That pleasure that you took too far put everyone in danger. I remember when I arrived on Earth looking for you, after encountering the green man, you were utterly disgusted to know who I was. I came all the way to that puny little planet expecting you to be ruling it only to see you didn't do a damn thing. And if that weren't bad enough, you didn't even recognize me! I've remembered you since our father brought you home, the little time I spent with you hoping you would make a great Saiyan of yourself. But from the looks of it, that blow to the head you took took a lot more than just your common sense, and yes I'm well aware of what I just said, I know all about you trying to offer Vegeta's woman over to that old Kai. Now I KNOW you are indeed our father's son and my brother, you're just as bad even after your "rejuvenation." The idea of purging planets and selling them for a high price sickens you? You try doing that for the lizard you tried NOT to destroy right away. You think THAT'S "sick?" Well let me just say this, I recall you telling me that I'm no brother of yours, hearing you say that might as well have been that blast we took from the green man. Those words echoed in my mind over and over until I realized that I was squeezing that fruit I was eating because of that. Your son, my nephew, you ARE our father to him. You leave him in the hands of a berating being that cannot possibly be of that Earth, and yes Kakarot, I'm talking about your wife. He's just lucky to know his mother, we probably don't even HAVE one. You may be the Earth's defender and Hero to all but you are selfish. Don't try to make me out to be the bad one because I'm not evil, I was doing my job whether I wanted to or not. I've killed, yes, and I'd kill again for a very good purpose whether it be under forced orders or just to stop my own demise. I've kidnapped your son and our demise is what took you from him, leaving him with the green man at first. That was all me, but after Frieza, which again you didn't even kill, you left for two years. Then you died while fighting Cell and you decided to stay dead just to fight. You're a real Father of the Year you know that? You die only to stay dead because of a tournament in Other World you just HAD to compete in. Then you return to fight in ANOTHER tournament only to fight Majin Buu. That was your sole reason to return to Earth with the very little and precious time you had left? Fighting, of course. Forget about spending time with the younger son you didn't even know you left your woman with or with the older one you keep ditching. I hope you prayed they didn't become like their uncle when they got older. Old, bitter, and resentful towards you but then again why would you even care? By the time they reach that stage in their lives you'll most likely either be dead again or fighting off in some tournament with them sharing little to no advice for them whatsoever. And to top it all off you come back to life for good, or so they thought, to defeat Majin Buu. Here's what really makes you just like father, you leave whenever possible and you don't give a good enough reason. Yes the great hero Kakarot takes that reincarnated fool of Buu to train him for years on end…IN THE MIDDLE OF A TOURNAMENT! Yes that's a REALLY great idea, take the reincarnation of the most powerful creature you've ever faced in your life that even YOU and everyone else couldn't defeat easily and make him stronger. Some hero you are. That woman was right, there IS more to life than just fighting. 'My father, if that, the fighter,' yes, I can almost see it now. Your woman had to play single-widowed mommy just to put food in your sons stomachs and power in their Saiyan blood. I don't know why you are obsessed with fighting but maybe I was wrong and maybe you're a real Saiyan warrior, you've reached potential that we can only hear from elders. Or maybe that rock was the first to really do some damage to you or whatever. I was born first while you do so much because you fell down and I'm the one getting the short end of the stick. I'm the older brother, I should've been a Super Saiyan first. I don't know whether you belong in Hell but at this point you belong anywhere where you can't cause any more trouble to you supposed loved ones. Enjoy your life, or afterlife, I'm done keeping track Kakarot, you made it this far and I admire that, but your actions are just as reckless as mine. Don't let it get to your head that that halo fits you perfectly 'cause you're anything but an angel from above. Maybe if you'd have revived me with those dragon balls you could've trained me or at the very least told that bastard Yemma to send me to King Kai's to train. Maybe if you'd have joined us we could've overthrown Frieza and I wouldn't have to be reliving my prior life with him here for eternity, we weren't that far from it anyway. I don't know where you are Kakarot but wherever you are you need to stay away from there because there's always going to be someone who wants to top the strongest so I suggest you train to your limits 'cause it's only a matter of time before SOMEONE up there realizes what you are doing and sends you down here again, this time for good. And here with me are those you toyed with and they will stop at nothing to make your stay a living Hell. You are my brother and you are a Saiyan, so show some pride and don't forget that!"

The long-haired Saiyan realized that "morning" came and it was time to get back to work. Raditz flew to the mines and grabbed the nearest pick-axe and headed to where he was working on the day before. "You're late!" screeched Frieza as Raditz walked right past him trying to show no fear, "I hope you got a goodnight's sleep becau-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Raditz, everyone else looked over to them and saw Frieza's shocked expression. Raditz turned to spot and proceeded to work. He heard Frieza powering up, his energy whistling right behind him. Raditz smirked maliciously and continued his duty, "what's he gonna' do, KILL me?"

THE END

I just wanted to let you all know that I will be deleting this story along with my account sometime soon but I won't be gone long. I made a promise to you all and I plan on keeping it so I will create a new one with the same name and upload my stories again. The reason why I'm doing this is because I lost my Gmail password and I can't login and get alerts for when all of you upload anything new. Now I have to create a new Gmail along with a new fan fiction account so don't be sad I won't be out of your lives, I know you can't live without me lol. Feel free to read and review.


End file.
